1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system including a printer having a plurality of functions such as a scanner, a copying machine and a facsimile, and a storage device having a data storage function such as an NAS and a file server. In particular, the present invention relates to an integrated system in which control software for a printer and control software for a storage device are integrated, determining whether to print out data transmitted from a host device to the printer or to store it on the storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-266517 (Patent Document 1) describes an integrated network system for business including a printer and a file server machine (storage device).
This system is so configured that a file server machine is directly connected and a printer is connected via a print server machine with a LAN, and are shared by a plurality of workstations connected with the same LAN.
However, the conventional system involves the following problems.
A first problem is that communication means to the printer and the storage device must be prepared separately.
This is because controlling mechanisms of the printer and the storage device are provided to the respective devices. For example, if a network is connected with a LAN (Local Area Network), it is necessary to connect Ethernet cables (“Ethernet” is a registered trademark) to both the printer and the storage device, respectively.
A second problem is that in order to make the printer and the storage device usable by a user from a host device, it is required to perform installment of control software of the printer and the storage device, communication setting and customization to the host device. Further, if there is a system in a state where the printer or the storage device is connected with host devices, in order to add a storage device or a printer later, it is required to perform installment of control software for the printer and the storage device, communication setting, and customization to all host devices connected.
This is because controlling mechanisms of the printer and the storage device are provided to the respective devices. If the network OS (Operating System) operates in the printer and the storage device, it is required to perform installment of control software such as drivers for the printer and the storage device, network setting, and network drive setting to clients. This also applies to a case where a printer or a storage device is introduced into the system later.
A third problem is that an operational management policy must be determined for each of a printer and a storage device.
This is because a control mechanism is provided to each of a printer and a storage device. For example, security setting that to which user or to which host device accessibility is given must be set in both the printer and the storage device.
A fourth problem is that in order to operate both a printer and a storage device, a server device specially mounting a printer or a storage device and an OS controlling the device are required.
This is because there has been no means to operate both a printer and a storage device together. Therefore, although a server mounting a storage device is disposed for example, extra cost, wiring connection and settings are required.